kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Life is But a Dream
General information= Life is But a Dream is episode 11b of season 1 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. It originally aired on November 12, 2016. Summary G begins doubting herself when another concert disaster happens, and develops a sudden case of stage fright. Characters Main * G * Angel * Baby * Music * Love * Rudie Major *Hetti Harrumph (debut) *Chewie Minor *Willie (debut) Plot The episode opens with a gathering of people at the beach. Rudie is getting the crowd pumped up for HJ5 who emerge from an inflatable whale floating in the ocean. As they jump to another tier of the whale, they pop a hole in it causing it to deflate and fold on top of them. The scene is shown on a television monitor as Hetti Harrumph, one of the most popular entertainment critics in Harajuku talks about the situation. She mentions that, even though they're talented, they have extremely bad luck when it comes to performing. She also asked viewers if the girls are "washed up". G, who was viewing the report through Love's tablet with the rest of HJ5, can't believe what she is hearing. Love reminds her that it was a question, not a statement. Rudie attempts to remedy the situation by saying it was just a freak accident and no one could see it coming, but Music dismisses that statement, telling him he got an inflatable stage over "Porcupine Reef". G goes to sit down in a chair as the rest of the girls ask if she's still with them. Rudie tries to make light of the situation, announcing he got them a gig headlining the farm festival, opening a new chapter. The red curtain opens, revealing a massive amount of farm animals as HJ5's audience. The girls shrug it off and they begin their usual crowd pumping, leaving G to finish, but she just stands there, staring off into the distance while Hetti Harrumph's words ring in her mind. G begins screeching and making various noises into the microphone as Rudie runs in, thanks the audience for coming, and the curtain closes on them. At the lounge, Rudie calmly admits that it was the end of a chapter. Music responds by saying there aren't going to be anymore chapters if they don't find out what happened to G. Love attempts to diagnose G by asking her to sing a song, which results in G spouting the same screeching heard at the farm festival. She admits that she can't sing anymore because of Hetti Harrumph's critique. Rudie says he has just the thing to cure it, and dashes over to an object covered in a blanket. He removes the blanket and reveals that he booked the girls for a show tonight at Harajuku Stadium's biggest concert, where over a thousand people will be there and even got Hetti Harrumph a front row ticket, which causes G to stammer and asks the other girls for advice. The other girls say they will help her overcome this. Love researched the symptoms on "Google Harajuku" and it's nothing more than common stage fright which can be cured using dream therapy. Furthermore, they will have to arrange for G to dream about performing at a concert. Once the fear is conquered on a subconscious level, she should wake up feeling fine. Music asks how they can arrange a concert in her dream and Love says they have to link their minds together so they can enter her dream. In Love's lab, the girls begin setting up for their descent into the dreams. Love begins talking on a scientific level and Angel admits she has no idea what she is saying so she just marks a box on her list. Love tells G she'll have to find the girls in her dream so they can play at the gig. If everything goes according to plan, G will be cured. Love admits there is a small possibility of brain transference. The girls get into position, but G is nervous. Baby comforts her and reminds her that she's always there for her causing G to get a boost of confidence. Love puts Rudie in charge and tells him to wake her up if anything happens, and not to touch anything as the girls activate the dream sequence. The girls find themselves inside the subconscious of G. Baby is confused because there's no unicorns, but Love reminds her it's G's mind, not hers. The lights go on, and it is revealed their on stage at the Harajuku Stadium, in their normal outfits and no audience. The other girls ask how they can perform, and Love suggest it's simple, just dream it up. Love begins pressing buttons and the stage transforms into something more appealing. In addition, she also creates a costume generator. Baby steps on it first and gains a rainbow bear costume. A duplicate rainbow bear is created and she dances with it. Music steps on the generator and turns into the same costume. Baby finds this amusing and says she has the same dream as her, but Music is dreaming about something else: ninjas. Another bear is created and Music and it begin sparring. Angel admits she creates her own fantasies as she begins floating in midair and transforms the costume generator into rainbow scenery for the stage. While everyone is enjoying their dream, Love sets up a signal that G will hopefully see. G is seen relaxing near the ocean and admits she could stay there for forever when she hears a voice. Chewie appears and talks to G, giving her some valuable advice. She notices in the sky the girl's signal, and hears them calling out for her. She remembers that it's her dream and see needs to perform at that concert. Chewie tells her she must ride the whale, who is actually his ride named "Willie". The ground begins shaking violent as several Hetti Harrumphs emerge from the sand. G is able to escape from them, grabbing Chewie, hopping on Willie and begins riding through the ocean. Back on stage Love says they need to send out a better signal, so they all grab hands and dream a spectacular rainbow that shoots through the sky. G sees this rainbow and heads towards the girls, but Chewie says she must confront her fear. A giant hooded figure appears from the ocean and tells G she is "washed up". G is pretty confident she knows who she is. The hooded figure removes the hood only to reveal it's G herself. The hooded G degrades G by telling her she can't do it and will fail. G conquers her fear by launching herself into her hooded counterpart, shattering the illusion. The girls are teleported to the beach and and G rides up with the whale as they reunite. Chewie reminds them they still need to perform the concert. G dreams up the stage and audience right there on the beach and G sings, conquering her stage fright, but to officially end it, they must perform the best concert ever. Rudie, who appears as a blue donkey, introduces the girls as they transform into their dream costumes. As Rudie finishes his introduction, the dream sharing ending countdown begins. Once it's over the dream ends and the girls appear on a real stage, being cheered by fans. G asks why they're cheering, they haven't even performed yet. Rudie says they did perform, and had 5 encores. He said they were "sleep-gigging". Everything that happened in the dream was happening on stage including riding the whale, Angel flying in the air, and Baby's bear costumes. In the front row Hettie Harrumph gives her seal of approval saying they "still got it". The girls ask Rudie if he video taped it, but he didn't. He says next dream concert he'll do it and walks away. As the girls hug, Angel notices the blue donkey tail on Rudie, ending the episode. Quotes *Baby: In my dreams I'm too busy riding unicorns or tickling kittens. giggles *Music: dryly I never would of guessed. ---- *Chewie: You must ride the whale. '' *G: ''Is that a metaphor for conquering what's holding me back? *Chewie: No, it's my ride, Willie. *Willie: Hey, sup? giggles and waves ---- *Rudie: You've heard of sleepwalking? Well you were sleep-giggin! Trivia *This is the sixth time G appears on a title card. *The episode's title is from the 1955 song "Life is But A Dream" by the Harptones. *HJ5 wear the same dresses from the opening theme when they perform at the beach and at the farm. *Willie, the whale in G's dream, may be reference to the Disney movie of the same name. *The is the first time Chewie talks. *Koogle Harajoogle is similar to the search website, Google. |-| Gallery= Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes